


I’ve Missed You

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Lucifer's Baby Sister [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	I’ve Missed You

After you hung up on Ben, you logged out of Skype, and stayed logged out. You didn’t plan on ignoring him forever- you couldn’t, he was your best friend. The one person you could tell everything to. All you wanted was time to think, and to not make him feel like he had to Skype with you anymore. Two years was a very long time to hold that up. It was about time that you let him move on, and let him go.

Did you love him? Of course you did. Did you believe in the soulmate thing? For the most part. Did you think you’d wind up together? Maybe, but not anytime soon. Never if Dean had his way.

You went about your life, trying to act normal. Lucifer could tell that something was eating at you, but you refused to tell him anything. One day after school, you were home alone when there was a pounding on the door. Putting your homework to the side, you got up and opened the door.

“Where is he?” Dean ground out.

“Well, hello to you, too. Lucifer is at work.” You told him.

“BEN.”

You furrowed your brows. “I haven’t talked to him in over a month. Go ask whoever he’s dating.” You moved to shut the door in his face and he stopped you. “Get away. I don’t know where he is, Dean.”

He narrowed his eyes at you. “You’re powerful. You’re his soul mate. Find him.”

“Now, why would I want to do that?”

“He ran away because of you!” He yelled, making your eyes go wide. “We got into a fight because he wanted me to drive him to see you. I refused, told him to forget it. He starts yelling about how he needs to see you, and he can’t stand having you mad about him. The next morning him, and all his shit, is gone.”

“If I see him, I’ll tell him to go running back to ‘daddy’.” You spat. “Now get the hell away from me before I force you.” You heard a crack of thunder as the sky darkened slightly.

Dean clenched his jaw. “I’m not going far.” Turning, he stormed off and the sky started to clear slightly.

Lying on your stomach in bed, you were asleep. Dean’s words had gone over and over in your head all afternoon. You’d crashed sometime around 11, after Lucifer left for the night. You had no idea where he was going, or why. Nor did you ask.

Feeling someone push your hair back from your face, you cracked your eyes. “Hey, short stack.” Ben smiled.

You sat up, staring at him. “What are you doing here?!” You asked, confused.

“I’m sorry. About before. I thought about what you said. I do believe the whole soul mate thing.” You opened your mouth to speak, but he held up his hand. “It hurt so bad to have you mad at me. The longer we went without taking, the worse it got. I asked Dean to bring me here, and we got in a fight. I had to see you.” He cupped your cheek.

Sighing you pulled him into a hug. “I’ve missed you.” You said quietly. And you had. So much.

The two of you stayed like that, quietly, for a bit. Ben pulled away slightly and gave you a small smile before he kissed you. “I’m not going anywhere.” He assured you. “I made you a promise when we first met that I’d protect you. I can’t do that from hundreds of miles away.”

You smiled at him, pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
